Guardians of the Precursor
by TheVoidHunter250
Summary: Fireteam Delta were on patrol when they were ambushed by unknown creatures. Soon the Speaker tells them that the Traveler has been connected by an unknown entity. Now they've traveled to a new world where they helped a boy, his annoying sidekick and others as they fight to overthrow a mad baron and defeat the leader of the enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers. I am making a new crossover between Jak and Daxter and Destiny known as Guardians of the Precursor. Also there were be shipping between characters.**

 **David X Ashlin**

 **Katara x Torn**

 **Jak x Kiera**

 **Daxter x Tess.**

 **Enjoy the story...**

* * *

The Last City on Earth. Ever since the Collapse, the Guardians have been protecting Earth until the Traveler awakes once more.

Three Guardians, David, Michael, and Katara were part of the warriors that defended the Last City on Earth from the Darkness. They were known as Fireteam Delta.

The team first meet a while ago and they fought along side each other, defeating the threat.

David was the leader of Delta. At around 25, David was formal Paratrooper serving two tours in Afghanistan. He is determined, self disciplined, and he is determined to get the job done whatever the cost. He is a Hunter.

Michael is the Team's muscles who kicks ass and chew bubblegum. He is 24 and is also David's brother. As a Titan, Michael has fought against the strongest opponents the enemy throws at him.

And last is Katara. Katara was the only female Awoken for the team and a Warlock. She is an expert on dark artifacts and an experienced marksman. She was trained by both Ikora Rey and Eris Morn to analyze any type of ancient artificial items.

On the outskirts of the City, Fireteam Delta are on patrol, riding their sparrows.

"Anything going on?" David asks the team.

"Nope." Michael replied.

"So far nothing." Katara replied.

David stops his Sparrow, making the others stop too. He then takes out his binoculars amd scans the area. Then his Ghost, Pyro, appears.

"I'm detecting unknown energy coming from those rocks up ahead." Pyro said.

"Fallen?" David asks.

"I don't know, but it is something else." Pyro said.

"Let's check it out." Michael said.

The team got off their Sparrows amd they draw their weapons out. David moves forward slowly while Katara sees a small hill and moves up to provide sniper cover.

Then all of a sudden, something pounces on him. It is almost similar to a Hive but it is blue and it walks on four legs. Unlike the Hive, this one has four eyes and wears armor. It has a relatively broad head, two sharply pointed ears resting on the lower sides of its head, and a large skull gem embedded between its four beady eyes. Their lower jaw sharply points towards the middle of the lower lip. Their head is either made out of or encased in a metal alloy. They have one set of very sharp carnassial teeth.

"David!" Pyro, Michael, and Katara shouted as their leader was attacked by this creature. David struggles as the creature tries to maul him. David reaches for his knife, but then the creature bites him. David quickly raise his arm allowing its jaws to dig into the armor.

Despite wearing armor, David feels like being shot by a stray bullet. He yells in pain. Then a bullet pierces the skull and it falls off of David, releasing him. David clenches his arms as more creatures arrived.

"More of them!" Pyro shouted.

"Take them out!" David shouted, drawing out Last Word and fires on them. Michael and Katara fire their weapons at them and one by one, they went down. Then several sees the City and the Tower and they charge towards them.

"They're heading for the Tower!" Michael shouts.

"Fireteam Delta to HQ! Several unknown contacts are approaching the Tower!" David shouted.

"Copy, Fireteam Delta!" Commander Zavala said.

Delta summoned their Sparrows and they pursuit the threat. They follow the creatures as they storm inside the City.

"They're making for the Tower!" Katara said.

Then a bullet strikes the creature and it dissolves into atom. David looks and sees Cayde-6 who gives him a thumbs up.

"Glad you guys called in the calvary!" Cayde said.

Then the last two of them begin climbing up the Tower.

"Zavala! Ikora! The last two are going after the Speaker! Take them out!" Katara said.

"Copy that." Ikora said.

The creatures reach to the top of the Tower and some Guardians see them amd draw their weapons out. The creatures bypass them as they shoot and they reach to the doors.

That's when Ikora and Zavala arrived.

"Delta, what the hell are those?" Zavala asks.

"I don't know, but they are not Hive!" David said.

Ikora fires her _Invective_ shotgun at the creature and it goes down, releasing its skull gem.

Commander Zavala jumps and slams the last creature with his Fist of Havoc. All of the creatures have been defeated.

"Guardians, what's your status?" Zavala asks.

"We're all clear, sir." David said.

"What was that all about?" Cayde asks.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we have a new threat." Zavala said.

 **Fireteam Delt and the Vanguard are now facing a new threat...**

* * *

 **Weapons:**

 **[David]**

 ** _Commando_ Pulse Rifle**

 ** _Young Wolf's Howl_ Sword**

 _ **Last Word**_ **Hand Cannon**

 **[Michael]**

 _ **Sweet Business**_ **Heavy Machine Gun**

 _ **Gjallarhorn**_ **Rocket Launcher**

 _ **Sunshot Exoctic**_ **Hand Cannon**

 **[Katara]**

 _ **Broken Promise**_ **Sniper Rifle**

 _ **A Sudden Death**_ **Shotgun**

 ** _Risk Runner_ Submachine Gun**


	2. Chapter 2

After defeating these creatures, the Guardians and Vanguard are at the map room discussing about the incident.

"So what you're saying is that these things just came out of nowhere?" Cayde asks.

"There was no drop ship. I think they came from a portal or something." Michael said.

"Also we found this from one of the dead ones." Katara said. She shows them the skull gem. "Whatever it is, it's almost as powerful as the light of the Traveler."

The Vangaurd stares at the item in amazement. They have never seen a item like this before. Then all of a sudden, the item was yanked out by none other than Eris Morn.

"They are not Hive you have encountered." She said as she approach them. "They are Metal Heads."

"Metal Heads?" asked Michael.

"Creatures of the darkness that ravage lands like the Hive." Eris said, looking at it. "I have seen their doing before the Taken."

"I don't how, but all we want to know is who sent them here?" asked Zavala.

"Not to mention why they are here?" asked David.

"I don't know but we need to consult with the Speaker about this. Maybe he can tell us about this." Ikora said.

"It's worth it." Cayde said and the others agreed.

The group head towards the observation area where the Speaker stares at the Traveler.

"I have been noticing a strange energy from within the Light of the Traveler." The Speaker said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ikora.

"This energy is nothing we have experience before. It has been hidden for centuries until now." The Speaker said. "We have called it; Eco."

"Eco, sir?" asked Michael.

"It is an energy source that has power almost similar to the Light. The Precursors. Powerful spirits that created Eco. Theses spirits had fought the Darkness to a standstill." The Speaker said.

"It must have been pretty astonished when they go toe-to-toe with the Darkness." David said with amazement.

"Yes. It was the only here," The Speaker opens up a holographic map, viewing the map of the Galaxy. Red dots represent worlds conquered by the Darkness. Blue planets represent those not conquered. "The only part of this sector it had not conquered. But then almost overnight, the Precursors disappeared. They were never heard from again. According to legend, their home world was reputed to be Nova."

The map dissolves as the Guardians look at each other in confusion. Why was the Traveler acting strange? They want more answers.

"This Precursor why hasn't anyone else looked for it?" asked Ikora.

"Many have tried. None returned." Eris said coldly.

Then all of a sudden, black clouds appear the giant ball, alerting the Guardians.

"I'm picking up dark energy!" Pyro informed.

"The darkest of the night is upon the Light." Eris said as the clouds then form a circle in front of the Traveler.

"Commander, alert the Guardians!" David shouts.

"All Guardians to combat! Repeat: all Guardians to combat!" Commander Zavala shouts.

"They speak a leader. A name. An enemy." Katara said. She had been with Eris for a while.

"A shadow within. He is here!" Then all of a sudden, a purple lightning bolt strikes the circle and it forms a rift in the middle. It lights up purple into the rift. Several fighters are airborne and they hold their position if the rift attacks.

"Fighters, hold your positions." Ikora said.

"Copy." Amanda replied.

Then to everyone's surprise, a large creature appears from the rift roaring at the city and the Guardians, including the Speaker.

 _"The Traveler shall be mine, Guardians! Your light cannot stop what is coming!"_ It speak with a demonic voice. _"It will be a dark world for all and not even the boy can stop me!"_

Then the beast then leaves the rift and the cloud disappears leaving the night sky once more. The group were aware about the new danger they will be facing.

The Speaker then turns to the Guardians, "Guardian David. You and your team have a mission. One that you will not return for a while. You must strike the darkness before its too late."

"We have traced the source of the dark Eco. It is on the other side of the Galaxy. I would suggest you stock up." Commander Zavala said.

"Yes, sir." David said and the team head to their rooms to pack up.

At their rooms, members of Fireteam Delta had pack their clothing and their weapons for their greatest mission ever. Later on in the evening as the team sleep, David was in a dream

 **[Dream...]**

David looks around and sees that he is in a tropical area with some industrial structures. He looks around and sees two people walking towards his direction. One was a human but in amazingly he has pointy hears like an elf. On his shoulder was an orange otter like creature.

 _"Eh what the heck are we doing here, risking our lives to rescue some old Krimzon Guard hag anyway?" asked the Orange Otter " She's probably got more facial hair than me!"_

 _Then all of a sudden a figure jumps down and grabs the man by his neck with her pistol drawn out. David was amazed about this girl and she does not like playing nice to strangers._

 _"Who the hell are you two?" she asked them._

 _Then David looks and sees Metal Heads approaching them._

 _"Easy. Torn said that you need help." the man said._

 _"I don't need help but you might. We've got company." the girl said._

 _After battling the Metal Heads, the girl prepares to leave the two._

 _ **"**_ _Tell Torn that Baron Praxis is planning something big. I think it has to do with that symbol." The girl said_.

 _ **"**_ _What is it?" the man asks as he and David look at the seal._

 _ **"**_ _It's the seal of the House of Mar, the founder of Haven City. We're being sent out on suicide missions to locate artifacts from the time of his rule. If curiosity's worth dying for, you can ask the blind old soothsayer in the Bazaar named Onin. She might know something about all this." The woman than hands the man her security pass, "Here's my Bazaar access security pass."_

 _"Your names Ashelin, huh?" the man asks._

 _"We're even now." the woman named Ashelin said before she left._

David then closes his eyes before he opens them and sees that he is already back in his room. He sits up and pants a bit.

"Ashelin. The seal of Mar." He muttered before he falls asleep again.

 **Read and review for more if you want...**


	3. Chapter 3

While traveling through hyperspace, Fireteam Delta are tracing the energy source from Eco towards the location. As they travel, David still remember about that dream he had last night.

"Who was that girl and what kind of plan this Baron person have?" He asks. He also heard about her talking to the man about the plan. "Whatever it is, it could be a problem for us."

"David, the energy signal is getting strong. We must be close." Katara said.

"Copy. We're coming out of hyperspace." David replied.

Then the three fighters jump out of hyperspace and they finally reach towards the location of the energy signature.

"So, any idea where are we?" Katara asks.

"I don't know. There is no data of any kind." The Ghost informed.

"We should head down there and find out what this is about." David said.

He fires the engines of his ship and dives through the atmosphere with the others following him. They fly through the sky with their Ghosts scanning for any life form. The warriors look around and see nothing but desert.

"I've spotted a civilized city a half a click from our position." Pyro informed.

"We should continue on our sparrows. Put the ships into orbit." David said to his Ghost.

"Understod."

The Fireteam land their ships and they summon their sparrows.

As soon as they leave, their ships head into orbit. The team drive through the desert until they stopped not far from the wall of the city.

Up ahead was a large tower supportedby four long support cables that connects to four smaller towers.

"I do believe that large tower could be the palace." The Ghost said.

The Guardians got off their Sparrows and look around the area. Walls surround the entire city.

"So what is this about?" Katara asks.

"I don't know." Michael said.

Then David looks around with his binoculars to find a way inside. He looks and sees a small hole in the wall, "Hey guys. That could be our ticket in."

The Fireteam move down the path and they see the hatch. They climb inside and they walk through the path, ignoring the stench. Pyro leads them with its light shining in.

They walk for nearly a half hour before Pyro sees an elevator up ahead.

"There's an elevator near you." He said.

"Is it operated?" David asked.

"Let's find out." Michael said as he steps on the platform.

The other two climb on board and the elevator goes up towards the surface.

When they reach to the top, the Guardians look around and they see they are inside the city. But what they see really surprised them. There are humans like them but they all have pointy ears. They were elves!

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" David asked his team.

"Tell me this is all a dream." Michael commented.

"It is not a dream."

The group turns and see a woman approaching them.

"It is real. By the way, I'm Tess." The girl named Tess introduced.

"I'm David and this is Michael and Katara." David introduced Tess his team, "We're known as Fireteam Delta."

"Fireteam?" Tess asked in confusion.

"We're the Guardians of the Traveler and we're here to investigate the whereabouts of the Metal Heads."

"You know about the Metal Heads?" Tess asked.

"Yes. They appear out of nowhere and attacked us." Katara said.

"Do you know where are we?" Michael asked.

"You are in Haven City." Tess then before she sees soldiers in red approaching them. "You should follow me. I know someone who can help you."

"Lead the way, Tess." David said.

Tess leads the three warriors away from the soldier through the streets of the city. As they walked, the Guardians look around and see people like Tess. Above them were vehicles that can travel without wheels. They almost more advanced as the Guardians' Sparrows.

David looks and see several of these red soldiers and one of them with his mask off.

In front of them was a man with his wife and child.

"Please! You can't take our child!" The woman begged as the troops took the child away.

"The Baron needs more men! This city needs a hero like him." The commander said.

"You can't do this!" The father said trying to get to his son, only to be pushed to the floor by a red soldier.

"Take him away." The commander said as the soldiers take the boy away from his parents.

"Mama! Papa!" The boy shouts to his parent, as he gets taken away.

David sees this and clenches in anger.

"It's awful. Baron Praxis rules Haven City with an iron fist. His Krimzon Guards made strict laws." Tess said before she leads them to a dead end near the city wall. "We decided to take the fight to them."

"A resistance movement?" Katara asks.

"Something like that." Tess replied. "The Shadow is looking for people who are willing to rebel against the Baron. Torn can help you guys."

"Who's he?" Asked David.

"That would be me."

The Fireteam turns and and sees a man wearing armor approaching them.

"You the one named Torn?" David asked the man.

"That would be me." Torn replied, "New faces make me nervous. Word is that you're here to fight for the city. Picking the wrong side could be unhealthy."

"We would like to speak to the Shadow." Michael said.

"Hehehe." Torn chuckled, "Not likely. Unless if you want to prove it, I have a task for you." He reaches for his back and pulls out a curved knife. "The Baron has been using Dark Eco for his "experiments" in the prison. There's a storage tank that contains it. Without it, the Baron will cancelled his so call dark warrior program. Take it out and make look like an accident."

"So, you want us to piss the Baron off?" Michael asked while crossing his arms, "Sure thing."

The Fireteam leaves to locate the storage tank somewhere in the city. They look and see the tank near the prison guarded by guards.

"Pyro, scan for any weakness of the tank." David said to his Ghost.

The Ghost appears and scans the tank. It sees several switches and pipes that hooked from the wall of the prison to the tank and the ground.

"I suggested you close the pipe that hooks to the Fortress and open up from the ground. That should cause a pressure build and then...boom!" Pyro informed.

"I like the way you think, partner." David said.

"We'll need a distraction." Katara said.

"No problem." Michael said as he jumps down.

At the tank, the guards patrol when he hears fainted noises.

"What is that?"

"I don't know."

" _I'm on the Highway to Hell_ _!_ _"_

The guards look and see a man riding on his vehicle blasting music. He aims and fires his hand cannon at them. Some of the rounds missed, but that caught their attention.

"Freeze!" The guard shouts but Michael ignored them and passes them before giving them the finger.

"We're taking fire! We need back up!"

The guards went after Michael, leaving the tank vulnerable.

"Let's go." David said to Katara.

David reaches to the tank and begins sabotaging the tank. Katara meanwhile provides sniper cover. David begins turning the valve on the pipe to the Fortress and begins closing it. Katara looks and sees several Guards approaching.

"David, you got company." Katara said.

David works at fast as possible.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" The guard shouts.

David draws his Last Word and fires while Katara shoots her sniper.

"The pipe is shut! Ghost, open up the flow to maximum!" David said to his Ghost who activates it.

"We're done!" Ghost said.

Michael returns and fires on the guards! "We need to go, guys! The guards will be on top of us!"

"The pressure can't take it anymore!" Katara shouted.

"Let's go!" David shouted.

The Guardians summon their sparrows and they hi tailed out of here. The Fireteam retreats before returning to Slums. Torn looks from the smoke of the fire and smirks.

"Yeah. You guys are in." Torn smirked.

The Fireteam has officially join Torn, Tess in the resistance known as the Underground.

 **I will write more soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

The Guardians are part of the Underground resistance to fight against the Baron. At the headquarters, the group settle down after their mission to distrup the Baron was a success.

"So Torn. Who is this Baron and why are you obsessed with him?" David asked.

"The Baron will stop at nothing to destroy the Underground." Torn explained, "Ever since he took over, the citizens were treated with brute force and with atrocities."

"Sounds like the Cabal." Michael said.

The group see some bunk beds and they each get one. David sleeps on the bottom while Michael sleeps on top. Katara sleeps on the other bed also on the bottom. They then take off their helmets which made Torn and Tess stared at them in amazement. The warriors were like them but the only difference is that they have short ears and Katara's face is blue.

"You guys are like us." Tess said as she looks at the warriors' face. She then sees their ears were shorter. "Why are your ears short?"

"We're not who you think we are." David said. "We're known as humans. And Katara is an Awoken."

"An Awoken?" Asked Torn.

"Awoken are like us by they lived in the edge of the darkness. Their skin is blue and they were advanced like us in technology." Michael said.

David then explains about the Guardians and the Traveler about how the darkness nearly destroyed the galaxy. Torn and Tess were amazed about this and also about their abilities and weaponry.

 **[1 week later...]**

The Guardians had settled in and they have been doing dangerous tasks to put the Baron on notice. David introduced Torn and Tess to their Ghosts who were created by the Traveler to guide them into battle. Torn knows he will use all the help he can to win the fight.

"The Baron has been taking kids from their families for more Krimzon Guards. The Shadow needs you and your team to infiltrate the Krimzon Guard Fortress and spring every child you find." Torn said.

"That's not so hard." Michael said.

"That's just the first part." Torn smirked. "Our spy reports that the Baron and Errol has been experimenting this inmate. You should bust him out too."

"Two objectives in one mission? You got yourself a good deal." David said.

The team climbs up to the roof tops and they used their Ghosts to track the movement of the enemy ships. They follow them towards the Fortress.

"We will split up to make this task more easy." David said to Michael and Katara. "I'll go see what the Baron is up to while you spring the kids out."

"Good luck." Katara said.

The team split up to complete their objectives.

David climbs up the wall of the building and reaches to the rooftop.

"David, I'm certain that this task of yours could be risky." Pyro informed.

"You're just worrying too much, partner." David said as he rips the hatch open and jumps inside.

He looks around and sees a pathway. With his Ghost, David can navigate through the Fortress easily. He avoids guards and bypass security before he reach to the cells. Then he hears fainted noises. He follows the sound until he reaches to the location. He looks down and sees three people.

The one on left is large and he wears armor. He carries a sword but his head half metal. Strapped to a table was the "inmate" that Torn said to break out.

"Torn, I have found what you were looking for." David said in his comlink.

"Copy, David." Torn replied.

"Ghost, give me data." David said.

"Getting it now." Pyro said.

He and Pyro listen in as the inmate is getting tortured by the men.

 **"Dark Eco ejection cycle completed."** The computer said, **"Bio readings nominal and unchanged."**

"Nothing. I was informed that this one might be different!" The man said to his commander.

"He's surprisingly resisted to your experiments, Baron Praxis." Commander Errol said, "I feared the Dark Warrior Program has failed."

The Baron was furious about the results and grabs the inmate by his head, "You should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've injected in you!" He released the inmate.

"What now? Metal Head armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever." Errol said.

"I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those file creatures!" Baron shouts and he walks to his commander who backs away in fear. "Move forward with the final plan!" He points to the prisoner. "And finish off this "thing" tonight."

"As you wish." Errol said before turning to the inmate and leans closer closer to him. "I'll be back later."

David sees them leaving the cells. He climbs down and prepares to spring them out when he sees someone coming up on a lift.

It was that orange creature that David saw in his dream back at the Tower.

"Ding! Ding! Third floor!" The otter creature said with a high, but annoying voice. "Roach food, body chains, torture devices. Hey, buddy. You have seen any heroes around here?"

Then David looks and sees that the coast is clear. He jumps down and turns invisible. He sneaks towards the platform and grabs the otter who struggles and screams into his hands.

"Shh. Relax. I'm not one of them. I'm here to help you get your friend out." David whispered. "Now, I'm going to let you go and you will be quite. Ok?" The otter nods and he let's go.

"Waaaaaa!"" He shouts.

"Will you shut up?" David said.

"Sorry. I don't like being grabbed like that. By the way. I'm Daxter." The otter said.

"Name's David." David said to Daxter. "We should get this guy out of here."

Daxter looks at the inmate who is nearly concioused, "Whoa! What they do to you?" He waits for an answer but nothing. "Jak! It's me, Daxter. That's a fine hello. I've been crawling around in this place, risking my tail!" He steps on Jak's fourth base, making him flinched and Daxter takes his tail. "Literally to save you! I've been looking for you for 2 freakin' years! Say something! Just this once!"

Then David sees Jak's eyes burst open and they were green. Jak then sees anger within him and he shouts,

"I'M GONNA KILL PRAXIS!"

Daxter quickly shush Jak from speaking anymore, "Right now we got to get you out of here."

"I can do that."

Daxter looks and sees a silver spike shell with a blue eye approaching him, "Aaah! What is that?"

"Easy, Daxter. This is Pyro." David said.

"I'm a Ghost." Pyro said.

"He's my Ghost." David said.

"Ghost?" Daxter asked.

"No time to explain. We got to get out of here." David said. "Pyro, open the security panel."

Just as Pyro was about to open the panel, Jak breaks free. David, Pyro, and Daxter are in shocked to what Jak has done. He has transformed into a cold blooded monster.

"Guardian, stay back!" Pyro warned.

David did as he said as Jak emerges from the table and growls at him.

"Take it easy, Jak. I'm not a Krimzon Guard. I'm here to help." David said.

Jax then turns to Daxter.

"Jak? Easy, buddy. Easy. It's your old pal Daxter remember?" Daxter said.

Just as Jak was about to attack, he stops amd calms down, "Daxter?" He turns back to normal and he nearly collapse. He was helped by David.

"What the hell was that?!" Daxter asked, "Seesh! Remind me not to piss you off. Come on, tall, dark, and gruesome. We're out of here. I brought you some new threads. Put em on."

David, Pyro, and Daxter had just bust Jak out. Now they have to escape the prison to regroup with the others.

 **Next chapter coming up...**


	5. Chapter 5

After escaping from the fortress with the help of his Ghost, David, Jak, and Daxter are finally outside of the Fortress.

 **"** We're free, Jak, thanks to me!" Daxter said. "Nice to breath some fresh air, huh? We'll get that Baron Praxis guy, all right!"

"You will need help, Jak. I know someone who can." David said to the man.

They walk until they spot an old man with a young child next to him. They walked pass him, until he moves in front of them.

 **"** Hello strangers, my name is Kor. May I help–"

"You look like a reasonably smart man." Jak interrupted him, and grabbing his shirt, "I want information. Where the hell am I?!"

"Uh, sorry. He's new to the whole conversation thing." Daxter said to the kid.

Kor: "Well, my angry young friend, you are a "guest" of his "majesty" Baron Praxis, the ruler of "glorious" Haven City."

Jak: I was just a "guest" in the good Baron's prison.

"Inside a cell, or inside the city, walls surround us both; we are all his prisoners." Kor said before he sees a group of guards approaching. "Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time, I-I'd move on if I were you."

 **Guard** : By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring Underground fugitives. Surrender and die!

 **Daxter** : Uh, excuse me sir, don't you mean, "Surrender, or die"?!

 **Kor** : Not in this city. Protect us from these guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you!

Jak stood in front of him and the kid before David appears next to him.

"I would be happy to help." He said, drawing his Young Wolf's Howl sword. Just as he was about to attack, Jak charges and suddenly transforms into the dark Eco beast. Kor and the Kid even the guards were shocked to see what happened.

"It's out of control! Shoot it!" the Guard shouts and red soldiers open fire. THe bullets however did not do anything. David jumps with his sword and attacks the guards on the left. Jak unleashes his fury on the guards on the left. After fighting the guards, David puts away his sword and Jak returns to normal.

 **Daxter** : That was cool! Do it again.

 **Jak** : Something's... happening to me. Something he did... I can't control it!

 **Kor** : Very impressive.

 **Daxter** : Uh, you okay Jak?

 **Kor** : What you just did was very brave. This child is important.

 **Daxter** : This kid? He looks kinda scruffy.

Then a Guard on a Hellcat Cruiser arrive, "You are in a restricted zone. Move along." He then leaves to annoying someone else.

 **Kor** : Thank you for your help, but I must get this boy to safety.

 **Daxter** : Hey! What about us?

 **Kor** : There is an underground group waging war against Baron Praxis. Its leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you. Go to the Slums, find a dead-end alley near the city wall. Ask for Torn, he can help you.

"We'll lead the way, Jak." David said and his Ghost give him the location.

After walking to the Slums, they hear a voice.

"Identify yourself."

"Delta Squad." David replied.

"Delta Squad?" Daxter asked in confusion.

Then two warriors armed with weapons approached them and a blonde girl appear in front of them.

"Uh, David. Talk to these guys." Daxter said.

"Easy, Dax. They're on my side." David said.

 **"** We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us." Jak then sees Torn approaching, "Are you Torn?"

 **Daxter** : Maybe this guy's a mute, like you used to be.

 **Torn** : New faces make me nervous. Word is you're out to join the fight for the city. You know, picking the wrong side could be... unhealthy.

 **Jak** : We want to see the Shadow.

Torn chuckles, "Not likely. If you want to join something, why don't you and your pet go join the circus? Heh. Unless you've got the fur for a really tough task." He then draws his curved blade out which scared Daxter, "Steal the Baron's Banner on top of the ruined tower and bring it back to me. Then, maybe we'll talk." He smirk while throwing his blade in the air before catching it.

While Jak and Daxter went out to steal the Baner, David takes off his helmet and whipes the sweat off of him before going inside. It was a another day in the office as they say.

"Hey, David." Michael said sitting down. "We got the kids out."

"Yeah, that's great." David said.

"Ugh!"

David and Michael turn to Katara who is covered in murk.

"What the hell happened?" David asked.

"There's no water in the showers. It's smells like shit." Katara replied, getting the murk off.

"Pyro, analyze the pipes." David said and his Ghost appear.

After scanning the pipes, "The pipes connected to the water are turned off."

"I'm teach that Baron a lesson when i see him." Michael said.

"Having trouble?"

The trio turn and see Torn with a smirk on his face.

"Don't even thing about it." Katara smirked.

Then they hear footsteps and see Jak and Daxter back. In his hand was the banner of the Baron.

"Nice." David smirked. He then takes the Banner and Pyro floats in front of them.

"Smile." The Ghost said and he flashes taking a picture.

David smirks and sees the picture. "This will look great on the Interner back at the Tower."

"You are full of surprises." Jak said. He also asked the humans about their mission and they explained to him about the metal heads the attacked their home.

"You fought the Metal Heads?" he asked and David nods.

Then Daxter appears with fake sweat on his forehead, "Whew! Being a big hero sure makes you thirsty!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ghost warned him but the Ottsel ignored him.

He turns the valve and out comes the sludge. Katara nearly gagged and Torn snicked.

 **Torn:** The Baron turned off all water to the Slums. He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to destroy the Underground. I shouldn't be surprised. I've seen his evil before, while serving in the Krimzon Guard. That's why I quit."

 **"** You were a Krimzon Guard?!" Jak asked before Torn glares at him, "Huh. Oh, that explains your charming sense of humor."

 **Torn** : My friend in the Guard tells me the valve to turn the water back on is located outside the city, at the pumping station.

"Outside the city? What about the security walls?"

"What about the metal heads?!" Daxter asked angrily, "It ain't no petting zoo out there. Peeps be getting deep sixed!

 **Torn** : Find the large drain pipe in the north wall. It'll take you outside the city to the pumping station. Get to the main valve and open it. If you survive, the Slums will be indebted to you. If not, maybe we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor.

 **Daxter** : I'd like to give him a "touching moment".

"You guys stay here. Me and Jak are going to turn to valve back on. We'll contact you when its done." David said to the team who nodded. He then turns to Jak. "You're gonna need this." He gives him his Last Word hand cannon. "You'll need something to defend yourself from the Metal Heads."

Jak smirked and twirled the weapon, "Nice."

They head out to the Pumping Station with the help of Pyro. They then spotted Metal Heads.

"Metal Heads!" Daxter said.

"I hope you know how to shoot." David said before he opens fire on the creatures. Jak aims the Last Word and shoot at a Metal Head. It turns into dust and matter flies to David. "I gives me ammo for my weapons."

"Sweet." Jak said as he and David made their way to the main valve.

 **Daxter** : Ah, the valve. Allow me.

 **Ghost: You got your back."**

"Be quiet, little light." Daxter said.

"I'll show you who's little!" He argued.

Then the Ghost fires a beam at the wheel which turns on the water. A pipe in the top suck Daxter inside. He gets blown in the pipes while hitting the corners. Jak, David, and Pyro watch in humor. He reaches to the end of the pipe and calls for help. The duo reaches to him and pull him out.

"Don't say it. Don't even chuckle. Next time, _you_ turn the valve." Daxter said before fainting.

"Delta Team, the water is back on. We're in business now." David said.

 _"Copy that."_ Michael replied.

The four head back to the Slums for the next mission.

 **I will write more again... No comments about grammar...**


	6. Chapter 6

Back at HQ, Jak, Daxter and the Fireteam Delta are discussing their next move against the Baron. Recently, Katara and Michael had stolen cargo for the Krimzon Guards two days ago.

The group are at the table when Jak and Daxter returned.

"The Slums water is back on! I love to the heads roll when the Baron finds out!" Torn said, with a smirk on his face.

Jak crossed his arms and with a bit of an attitude he said, "Yeah. I'm sure the will lose lots of sleep over this armpit of the city. We've done what you'd asked. Now when do we see the Shadow?"

 _When_ I say so, _if_ I say so." Torn said, looking back at him, "But before I even think about, I want you and Fireteam Delta to take care an ammo dump we've ID in the Fortress. Lots of Krimzon Guards, constant patrols. We know it's vulnerable and the Underground needs you to blow up all the ammo you find inside. Get all of it and we'll deal a body blow to the Baron!"

"You're sending us in, tough guy? So what's with this "We'll deal a body blow" stuff?" Daxter asked.

"That's fine!" Jak said with determination, "I want the Baron to know that is _me_ whose hurting him."

The group head out to destroy the ammunition inside the Fortress.

Inside the group heads towards the upper level when a tank with turrets and a spiked wheel spots them.

"Oh crude." Michael said.

"Run!" David shouted.

The group made a run for it as the tank opens fire on them. Michael turns and shoots his Chaperone shotgun at it to slow it down. Despite the damage it takes, the tank keeps shooting them.

They reach to another part of the Fortress and they took a breather.

"Did we lose it?" Daxter asked.

"I think so." Jak said.

Then a burst through the gate and out comes the tank.

"Oh, come on!" Michael shouts.

They keep moving again until David jump and fires the Nighstalker Bow at it. The arrow pierces through and it destroys the machine.

"Finally!" David said, before dissolving the void bow.

"What was that? That was amazing." Jak said.

"That was Shadow Shot. We Hunters used void to hunt from the shadows." David replied.

They reach to the final part where they spotted ammunition and a large missile.

"Whoa that is one big rocket." Michael said

Then Jak sees barrels of Eco when he notices a pass on one of them.

"Cool! That is a security pass. We need those to get through city checkpoints." Daxter said.

Then a noise was heard and everyone turn to the sound. Jak sushes then and they went to a vent. Down below are two guards with barrels of Eco. In front of them were Metal Heads.

"These barrels are the latest shipment of Eco." The guard said to them. "The Baron says take them and get out!"

The monsters growl and the guards readied their weapons.

"Metal Heads in the city?" Jak asked in confusion.

"They must found a way to sneak in the defenses." David said.

"The question is: why are the guards giving them eco?" Katara asked.

Then they heard a wiring noise and they turn to see a security tank aiming its guns at them.

"I hate Krimzon Guards." David said.

The tank opens fire and the group gets out of the way.

"That's the ammunition that Torn told us to blow up!" Daxter said.

David then looks at the tank before looking back at the cooling unit of the ammo. He then dodges the bullets and they hit the cooling unit.

"Danger! Warhead detonation imminent! Evacuate immediately"

"We have to get out!" David shouted.

"Right behind you!" Michael shouts.

The group made a run for the open window and they jump out just in time as the room explodes.

They land near the ground and Daxter is underneath Jak. He pops out.

"This place has too much excitement. We need to move back to the country." Daxter said and Jak smiles.

"Let's head back to Torn." David said.


	7. Chapter 7

After destroying the ammo dump, the group returns to Torn to give him news about the discovery.

"The Demolition Crew has returned!" Daxter said which made Torn roll his eyes, "One barbecued ammo dump! Served up hot!"

"We saw something odd while torching that ammo," Jak said to him. "The Baron's guards were giving barrels filled with eco to a group of Metal Heads!"

"Really! The Shadow will be interested to hear that." Torn said.

"You know, so far your gigs have been easier than stealin' grass from a sleeping yakow," Daxter said.

Torn chuckled, "You, the Fireteam, and the rodent want to start proving yourselves? One of our 'suppliers' needs his payment delivered - a bag of Eco ore. Take the zoomer parked out back and drive it to the Hip Hog Heaven saloon in South Town. Ask for Krew, he'll be there. And don't let the Baron's patrols stop you. By the way, when you get there, pump Krew for information. He's wired into the city and may know what the Baron is up to." As he spoke, he ended up turning his back to the group.

"You can count on us!" Daxter said with confidence.

"Are you still here?" Torn asked.

"We are leaving now thank you very much." Michael said.

* * *

They took the package to the saloon. Despite running into the Baron's guards, they manage to arrive at the destination. They walked inside the place and the Fireteam was abit shock. It is half bar and stripe club with a dance pole in the middle of a ring.

"Let me handle this, Jak. Watch my finesse and style!" Daxter said as he jumps of of Jak's shoulder.

"Don't forget to ask about..." Jak

"Everything's cool. Nobody panic." Daxter said. He the went towards a muscular figure who we are armor from Metal Heads. "Hey, big guy!" Then... into his view, an obese figure flying on a green cushion-like machine came down towards him. Even the team excluded David and Pyro are disgusted about this person, "You Krew? Well we shook the heat, and your shipment's in primo condition."

"That's good 'ey, because a cargo of rare eco ore is worth more than ten of your lives, mmmm and of course, I'd be forced to collect... ah slowly," Krew said to them, "Heh heh. The Underground will take anyone with a pulse these days." His attention was brought to Jak as he spoke, and then it was brought back to Daxter, "And what do we have here? The Shadow's mascot of the month?" He then started to stroke him. "Oooh, soft... Sig, this fur would go well with my silk suits, ey?" He asked his partner named Sig. He then turns to the Guardians, "And who are these three eh, the Shadow's mercenaries?"

"Listen, ah, tons of fun," Daxter said nervously, "Anyone can see that you, uh, and I have the real juice in this burg. We're both players, right? We're both looking for a piece of the action, right? I think we can do business, right?"

"We did you a favor, now it's our turn," Jak said to Krew, "Why is the Baron giving eco to Metal Heads?"

"Questions like that could get a person killed 'ey!" Krew said Sig, pay 'el Capitan' here and his friends a bonus."Sig approach Jak who had his fists up, thinking a fight was about to break out. From his back, Sig gave Jak the Scatter Gun. "If you want to see what that baby can do, try the Gun Course outside. Show me some skill with that hardware, and I'll hire you for a job or two 'ey."

Jak looks at the shotgun with gladness. He has received a weapon from the supplier. He pulls out the Last Word and gives it back to David.

"Thanks for lending me your hand cannon." He said to him.

"No problem." David said, putting the gun away. "Let's see what that thing can do."

"I have a feeling that huge guy could be a problem." Pyro said.

"Eventually." David replied.

They follow Jak and Daxter to the gun course so he could test out the shotgun he received from Krew. While Jak tests out his new weapon, David looks around the whole place.

"Guardian, I'm receiving an incoming transmission from Commander Zavala." Pyro said.

"Put it through." David said and the link opens.

"Guardian, what is your status?" Zavala asked.

"It turn out that you were right, sir. The Metal Heads did come from this world. We are continue to investigate." David informed.

"Good work, Guardian. Keep us posted." Zavala said before the communication is terminated.

After the contact, Jak returns after testing the new weapon.

"How did it go?" Michael asked.

"Awesome. Those Metal Heads won't stand a chance." Jak said grinning.

"We should head back to Krew." David informed and the group head back to the Hip Hog.

"Excellent shooting, Jak!" Krew said, "Ever thought about being a wastelander, hmm?"

"Can't say that I have." Jak said.

"Wastelanders find items for me outside the city walls, eh." Krew explained, "Any artifact or weapon worth having comes through my hands. Work for me and I'll throw you some of the sweeter items your way, hmm?"

"Kill metal heads, get toys. Sounds good to me." Jak grins in agreement.

"If there are Metal Heads out there, send us out there to aid with Jak, Krew. We could use some action." Michael said.

"Slow down, Jak, Titan, and the fat man." Daxter opposed, "You three had better run that by me again. 'Cause there's no way in Hell I'm going outside the city to face more metal heads!"

"What's the matter, Dax? You scared?" Pyro taunted.

"No... little light." Daxter muttered.

"What was that?" The Ghost questioned.

"Nothing!" The animal grinned

"Sig will show you the ropes." Krew said.

"So you want to be wastelanders, huh doughboys?" Sig asked the group before Katara clears her throat, getting his attention," And lady? Well, we'll see what you're made of when we get out in the thick. Krew wants some new trophies to put butts in chairs at the Hip Hog. So I'm gonna bag him five nasty metal heads at the pumping station." Daxter gulps in fear, "Don't wet your fur, chili pepper, cause we're rollin' with the Peace Maker!" Sig shows them his weapon which is a rifle with skull of a metal head.

"Whoo! I need one of those!" Daxter cheered, "Where'd you get it?"

"Don't ask," Krew said coldy, "Sig needs someone to watch his back while he tracks the metal heads, eh?"

"We'll meet at the pumping station." Sig said, "Listen cherries, don't you leave me dangling in the wind out there!"

"Let's do it." Jak said.

* * *

 **[Later at the pumping station]**

The sun is setting and the group sees Sig who is waiting for them.

"Hello, cherries," He said, "Ready to hunt a few metal heads? Follow me, stick close, and watch my six. It's gonna be fun!"

"Party time." Michael said as he draws out Sweet Business and cocks it.

"Nice" Jak said, looking at it.

"Damn, that is a badass weapon." Sig said.

"Let's go." David said.

The group draw their weapons and they head out. Sig leads the group through the pumping station to search and destroy five Metal Heads.

"Here comes trouble." Sig alerted as he see smaller metal heads approaching them.

"Let's get them!" Michael said.

"Music?" Pyro asked.

"Sure. Play me something from AC-DC." David said to his Ghost.

 **[Soundtrack: 'Gone Shootin"AC-DC]**

Jak, Sig, and Fireteam Delta open fire on the Metal Heads. David fires his Commando rifle taking out several small Metal Heads. Michael shoots his Heavy Machine Gun. Katara shoots her Broken Promise sniper while Jak shoots his shotgun. Sig shoots his Peace Maker before the enemy is cleared.

"Follow me." Sig said. They follow the man before they reach to a storage tank.

"Get behind me while I toast that tank." He said. He charges up the rifle as blue electric ball is formed at the barrel of the gun. Once the weapon is fully charged he fires and the electric ball destroys the tank into pieces.

"Path is clear. Let's go." David said.

The group continue to walk around the area before Sig sees the first Metal Head on top of a cliff. Then he sees more crawlers approaching them.

"There's our first target." Sig said, "Keep the other creatures back while I charge up the Peace Maker."

"Cover fire!" Katara shouts.

Fireteam Delta and Jak cover Sig while he charges up the Peace Maker. David throws a Hunter Grenade and it splits into three more. They reaches new a group of the monsters before they explode. Michael switches to his Sunshot Excotic Hand Cannon and shoots them down. Katara throws her grenade and destroys the last of the creatures. Sig's gun is fully charged. He takes aim and fires the energy ball. It destroys the Metal Head and is falls to the ground.

"That's one fried metal head. Let's get to the next target." Sig said and the group move out.

"With metal heads, I say shoot first, ask questions later." He said. The group moves through the industrial section of the island. They saw the second Metal Head up ahead.

"There's the second scum bag, sitting pretty. Cover me!" He shouts as he charges up again. More of the Znorkle Tooths approaching them.

'I got this, guys!" Michael said before he charges up. He then flames up and summons his Sunbreaker Hammer. He runs, jumps in the air and slams the weapon into the ground and a fire shockwave destroys them into a crisp.

'Nice," Jak commented.

"Never underestimate a Sunbreaker Titan." Michael said before dissolving the hammer. Sig then charges up the Peace Maker. He aims and fires and it takes out the second spyder gunner. He gets electrocuted before falling into the ground.

"Boom baby, one less metal head to think about. Next target." Sig said. As they continue to advance forward, Katara switches to her "A Sudden Death" Shotgun. **"** Watch my six while I toast this bad boy. The trick is to not hit the pipes." Sig said.

"You heard him, guys. Cover him." David said as he loads a fresh magazine into his Commando rifle. The Guardians and Jak cover Sig as he charges up his weapon. The Hunter grabs a dagger and throws it at a Znorkle Tooth in the head. One of them jumps at Katara and nearly bites her in the face.

"Katara!" Michael shouts. He draws his hand cannon and unloads it at the creature. Katara gets up and nods at him. Sig charges up and aims.

"Got to thread the needle this time." He said before aiming. He fires and it hits the Metal Head. He falls before hitting the metal platform and into the water.

"(laughs) Metal head flambé." The wastelander said.

They continued on hunting down the 2 remaining Metal Heads trough out the pumping station. They reach to the beach part and more Znorkle Tooths approach them. Sig was about to fire but his gun backfired.

"Damn, my gun's jammed!" He growls in anger, "Take over! Get 'em while I fix my gun!"

Sig goes to repair the gun while the Guardians and Jak protect him.

"I had just about enough of these pansies!" David shouts before he charges ups and does Blade Dancer mode. His blades extended to short swords and goes after them. He strikes the creatures with swift. Once the enemies are cleared, Sig's gun is repaired.

"Okay, the Peace Maker is back online!" Sig said, "Let's move. Thanks for covering my ass, that was close."

They continued on before they said the fourth Metal Head. Sig was about to take it out before Katara steps in front of him.

"I got this, Sig." She said as she draws "Broken Promise" Sniper Rifle.

"Give them hell, girl." Sig said as the Warlock takes aim at the Metal Head. She focuses the cross-hair at the head of the creature. She pulls the trigger and fires. The bullet zooms through before striking the head. He falls to the ground.

"Whoo! Nice shot, girl!" Daxter said.

"Last target, then we go home." Sig said. They reach towards the last enemy

"Say goodnight, metal freak." Michael said.

Sig aims the Peace Maker and fires. The last Metal Heads gets taken out as Sig salutes to him. **"** Boom! Home team: five, metal heads: nothing! That was the last one. Tell Krew we got 'em all cooked and canned. I'm gonna clean Peace Maker and pick up the trophies. You did good, rookie. You too, Guardians."

"Thanks, Sig." David said.

The group leaves the Pumping Station to head back to the Hip Hog Saloon. As they cross the docks, Pyro appears and sees a small shrine.

"Hey, guys. I see something in that shrine up ahead." He said.

"Let's go check it out." David said.

They went to the shrine and were amazed to see a figure of a elephant with large eyes. Candles surround the statue.

" _ **Greetings, great warrior."**_ _**The statue said,**_ _**"I sense there is a dark rage burning within you. And in time, it will destroy you with its madness. Only the last of the Precursors can save you. Destroy my enemies: those creature you call the Metal Heads. Bring me 25 of their skull crystals and I will teach you how to control these powers."**_

"I have that rage within me since the prison escape. I still wanted to get Baron Praxis, but I will lose control of my rage." Jak said.

"The statue said he can control the powers." David said.

"We're in luck, boys." Katara said before her Ghost, Rose, sends out 25 skull gems from the dead metal heads. "We were collecting all of these things. We have no idea what were we about to do with them."

"Only one way to find out." David said.

The group places the crystals in from of the statue before Jak steps forward and then an purple lightning strikes him.

"Jak!" They said.

Jak clenches in pain as he gets float in the air. He then changes into his Dark Form with surprise Katara and Michael.

" _ **You've do well to rid the world of this metal scourge. As a reward, I grant you a Dark Power."**_

Jak then returns to normal after gaining an ability.

"What the hell was that?" Michael asked.

"Jak has been injected with Dark Eco by the Baron himself." Pyro informed. "He needed a weapon that can defeat the Metal Heads."

"That bastard will feel my Storm Call!" Katara said as she gathers electricity around her.

"Easy, Katara." David said calming her down. "Let's get back to Krew."

* * *

Back at the saloon...

"You fellas are turning out to be quite useful, eh?" Krew asked the group, "Hmm, I have another task for you. The sewers used to be a fabulous smuggling route for me, before the Baron installed security devices."

"And before those late night snack runs kept you from fitting out the front door." Daxter said.

"I bet you've hatched another brilliant plan in that hungry little brain of yours." Jak said, "So... who or what do we have to shake down, knock out, or blow up?"

"Well, I need someone to go down and shoot every sentry gun in the sewers." Krew said, "And, I'll give you a sweet weapon upgrade if you succeed."

"Let me guess. Dank, murky water?" Daxter asked Krew who nods, "Reeks worse than your breath at an oyster fest? Fuller o' metal heads than your plate at a one-pass buffet? And of course, weapons more lethal than your ever so tighty-whities on a hot summer day?! Look, donut hole, why don't we float around here looking hot and heavy, and you go roto-root the pipes?!"

"Look Krew, we're not doing anything until you tell us why the metal heads are trading with the Baron's security forces!" David demanded.

"We need some answers big man." Michael said.

"I should have had all of you knee-capped, eh!" Krew said angrily, "All I know is that the Baron cut a desperate deal with the Metal Head leader. Metal heads need eco, so the Baron supplies them with regular shipments. In return, the Metal Heads agreed to attack the city just enough to satisfy the Baron's continued rule."

"So the Baron has made a deal with the devil himself. He would do such a foolish thing." Katara said.

"Yeah, but how long can that deal last?" Jak asked Krew.

"Well, the Baron is running short on eco, eh?' Krew explained, "And the metal heads are short on patience! Baron Praxis needs this war to keep in power. Otherwise, the city would put the true ruler on the throne, wherever that little brat is."

"My team, Jak, Daxter, and I will clear your sewers for you, Krew." David said.

"And you haven't forgot about that weapons upgrade promise in return." Jak said.

"Bloodsuckers!"

"I think we should stay and rest for a while."David said.

"You sure?" Jak asked.

"We should be ok." Pyro said.

Jak and Daxter heads out while Fireteam Delta sits at the bar. They take off their helmets and see Tess approaching them.

"Hey, guys. What can I get you?" She asked.

"A few beers please." David said. Tess gives them a few beers. David pops them open and gives them to his comrades. "To the Guardians at the Tower." They clink and they drink their beers. A while, they waited for Jak to return and they are about to finish their beers.

"What is that horrible smell?!" Krew asked.

The group turns and sees Jak and Daxter. They have to cover their nose from the smell.

"Oh, great!' Daxter complained, "We do your dirty work in the sewers, and come back smelling worse than a wet hip hog in a warm barn. This could have a serious impact on the lady factor."

"No. *belch* Ugh, I think it was my lunch, actually. Nice work in the sewers, eh. I guess you're looking for that weapon upgrade, hmm. Well, there's a Blaster mod stashed in some crates at the Port. Find it, and it's yours."

David and the others put on their helmets and they head back out to the Underground HQ.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day at the Underground HQ, the Guardians were getting prepared for their next task for Torn. Katara was combing her hair with her bra on.

"Katara, please put your armor," David groaned.

"I think she looks great without it." Torn said, which made the female Awoken blush.

"I've never seen a blue woman before," Daxter said, before looking at the women's large breast, "I bet those melons have grown by your magic." The Awoken rolled her eyes in annoyance before smirking.

She then takes out her Risk Runner Submachine Gun and points it at him, "The magic you'll see will coming out of this barrel." Daxter then jumps away from her.

"What do you have, Torn?" Michael asked the ex-guard.

"One of the Baron's mining operations is under attack by the Metal Heads," Torn said.

"That's not our problem," Jak said, crossing his arms.

"It _is_ our problem when the foreman's one of the Underground's best informants!" Torn opposed, "His name is Vin, and he's just valuable enough to save. Find the warp gate at the power station, and use it to travel to the strip mine, so you can rescue Vin's pathetic hide."

"Hey! Tattooed Wonder, how come we get all the crappy missions?!" Daxter said as he jumps on the table.

"Because I... don't... like... you." Torn spoke as he pushed Daxter off the table and to the ground.

"Fair enough."

"Whatever deal the Baron made with the Metal Heads, the city's eco is almost gone, and his time is running out," The former guard said, "If we don't get the kid back on the throne soon, there may not be a city left to defend."

"What would a kid do if he was back on the throne?" Katara asked in confusion.

"We'll worry about that but right now, Vin's life is at risk," David said as he draws his Commando rifle and cocks it. "Let's go save his ass."

The Guardians put on their armor and left. Jak, Daxter, and Fireteam Delta head out to Powerstation to rescue Vin at the Strip Mine. The then Guardians summon their Sparrows which surprised Jak and Daxter. David's Sparrow is the EV-34 Vector Inifinite. Michael's the Sparrowhorn. And Katara's ride is Aeone Plume.

"Nice rides." Jak said grinning.

"We used them for fast travel." Michael said.

"Hop on and hang on tight." David said.

Jak jumps on David's Sparrow and they take off at full speed. They carefully bypass civillians and avoid guards as they make their way towards the Power Station. They reach to the place and head inside. The inside was a labtratory with several large monitors. The Ghosts emerge and they were astonished about the Precursor technology.

"This is fastinating." Pyro said, looking around the lab. The others, Rose and Michael's, Spark, scan around as well. "Look at all the data."

"Easy you guys," David said to the Ghosts, "We have a mission to complete."

"Oh," Spark said.

"Look," Michael said pointing to the device at the end, "There's the warp gate."

"Let's go." David said as he runs and jumps into the warp gate. The others follow him and they made it to the Strip Mine which is outside the city.

"Pyro, locate Vin." He said to his Ghost.

The Ghost searches around the mine before he uses his thermal imagery and he finds him.

"I have found his location. He's on the otherside of the mine." Pyro informed.

"Let's go." Michael said, cocking his Sweet Business.

Jak manage to upgrade his Scatter Gun towards his Blaster. Then all of a sudden a few Metal Jackets approach them.

"Look out!" Katara shouts as she draws out her submachine gun. The Guardians and Jak open fire on the small creatures.

"How about you play me something with a bit of action to it?" Michael asked Spark.

"Sure." The Yellow Ghost replied.

 **[Soundtrack: Anberlin-** ** _Breaking_**

The four warriors charged into battle, engaging the Metal Heads. David throws a grenage at some Grunts and they get obliterated from the explosion. They move across the platform, passing mine carts full of sand. David throws a grenade at some Grunts before exploding. Then several Jackets open fire on the group.

"Everyone, get behind me!" Michael shouts. The group gets behind them and the Titan spreads his arms and the Ward of Dawn is formed around them. The lasers impact the forcefield but Michael holds his ground.

"Feel my warth of the Storm Caller!" Katara shouts as she exits the bubble. Then electricity gathers around her.

"Now you guys pissed her off." David warned the Metal Heads who ignored him.

The Awoken Warlock keeps gathering electricity before she is fully chagred up. She then floats and shoots forward lightning. It strikes the first Jacket before is spreads to the others in a chain reaction. Jak and Daxter stared in awe as the Guardian zaps the Metal Heads before they get turned to ash. Katara finally dissolves her power and Michael de-summons his shield.

"Clear." Katara said as she draws her shotgun out.

Jak and Datxer were bewithered about the Awoken as she walked passed by.

"Whoo. What a woman!" Daxter commented.

"Let's go." David said.

The group move through the strip mine until they finally reach to the compound area. Next to it was a warp gate that leads them back to the power station. Jak presses the door switch and it opens. Then emerging from crates was the scientist, Vin.

"AHH! Stay back!" He shouts shooting a pistol at the group who forced to take cover.

"Do something, Jak! This guy's crazy!" Daxter shouts.

"Hey, are you Vin?!" Jak asked, "We're here to help! Torn sent us!"

"Stay back!" Vin said, while shooting.

"Vin, hold your fire! We're not Metal Heads!" David shouts.

"Look, if we were here to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now!" Jak said.

After a few seconds, Vin finally stops shooting, "Oh, friendlies? Oh, thank goodness! Wai... so... wh... where's the army?"

"Uh, we're it." Daxter said.

"What? Just you five? What do they think I'm worth?" Vin said with a bit of panic.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself! If you want, you can stay here and be metal meat, but Daxter, the team and I are leaving before those monsters get back."

"We should leave. Right now." David said.

The Group escorts Vin to the warp gate and they are taken back to the power station. After that, they return to the Hip Hog Saloon.

They rested for a while before Krew returns.

"So you have been out for a while, eh?" He asked them.

"What is that you want now, Krew?" Michael asked him.

"I have a proposition for you, people," Krew said to them, "Racing is the biggest sport in the city! Erol is the undisputed grand champion. He's crazy, and dangerous on the track (laughs), my kind of guy." He then leans close to Jak, "Only a fool would dare race against him, eh!" Jak waves in front of his nose meanign Krew has bad breath, "And that's where five come in. A client of mine is looking for a fast driver for her racing team." He then gives Jak a green pass, Here's a security pass to get you into the stadium section. Uh, and your contract with just a few trifles for me. I've uh, already signed your names to save time, hmm?" Krew gives Daxter the contract.

"We the racers hereby agree to give Krew all proceeds from race earnings, endorsement fees, broadcast royalties, syndication residuals, vehicle sponsorships, mall appearance fees, collectible card assets, fast food tie-ins..." Jak and Michael nearly fell asleep from the boring stuff, "Use of likeness rights, talk show deals, clothing lines, all print rights including book, novella, comic, pamphlet, ticker tape, neon sign and bathroom graffiti designs, (breathes in) toy rights, shoe lines, mood rings, game rights—game rights?!—vitamin endorsements, city kickbacks, movie deals, and of course, all death and dismemberment accident insurance claims."

"We can work out the tiny details later," Krew said chuckling, "If you can get from here to the race garage near the stadium in less than three minutes, my client said that she would consider letting you drive for her team. Make me proud, hmm?"

"I have a passion for racing." David said.

"So do I" Jak said.

"We need to get to the Stadium ASAP." Michael said and they quickly rush outside. They summon their Sparrows and they quickly rush towards the stadium. They pass through civilians and guards as the clock is ticking. They are only ten seconds left.

"We're not going to make it!!" Daxter shouts.

"Yes we will!" David shouted, "Team, boost up!"

The Guardians activated their sparrow's boosters and the vehicles accelerate. Daxter screams as he hold on to Jak who smirks. They finally reach to the stadium with one second to spare. Daxter cliches on tightly before he lets go and falls to the ground. Katara smirks before picking him up and carry him. As they walk inside the stadium, Daxter wakes up and feels Katara's large breasts. He smiles knowing he is touching them. They reach to the garage where zoomers are parked.

"Uh, hello? Jak said, "Krew said someone was looking for a race driver?"

"I'm busy right now," A girl replied, "You must be Krew's new errand boys. Look, I don't mean to be rude, you did get here fast, but I'm not interested in any new drivers right now, and I've got work to do." She took off her face mask.

"Is there anything we can do?" Jak said grinning.

"No! I'm, uh, working on a secret, uh, uh, vehicle project."

"Okay, sorry."

"Just relax, mam." David said.

"Listen, if you think you've got the guts to race in this town, try taking my prototype JET-Board out on the stadium course," The girl said to the group, meanwhile Jak and Daxter mouthed the word jet board before smirking, "Beat the stadium challenge, and maybe I'll consider you for my team."

Jak just stared at the figure who sat on the chair with her arms and legs crossed. His eyes and mouth just dropped. Ghost and Daxter stared at him and try to get his attention. David smirked before smacking him in the back of his head.

"Huh?" Jak asked.

"You fell gazed on her." Michael said. He then begins smirking at him, "You like her do you?"

"What? No!" Jak argued.

"Jak, you should go and beat the challenge. We should wait here." David said.

 **[Timeskip... I got bored]**

Jak returns after beating the stadium challenge with a smile on his face.

"We beat the stadium challenge." He said.

"Great. People do get lucky," the girl said with no mood, "Listen, don't you have someone to collect money from, or beat up, or something?"

"You don't like us do you?" Jak asked her.

"You guys work for that slime ball Krew; what's not to like?"

David then looks at the trophies from previous races, "Looks like you've won a few races. Isn't it true the city champion gets to tour the Palace?"

"Yeah... why?" The girl asked him.

"Could you get us into the Palace?"

"A friendly visit, I gather." She said.

"Yeah, we're real fans of the Baron." Jak with with no positive attitude.

"Okay. I'll help you out if you guys stop bothering me. I saw an old maintenance elevator at the base of one of the Palace support towers. That old lift might take you up to the Palace, if you can find a way to turn on the elevator's power." She said before getting back to work.

"Thank for your information." Katara said before the group leaves the stadium.

The group had gotten information form the mechanical girl about the palace but there is a problem, without the power to the elevator, the team can't reach to the top.

"Guardian, I'm picking up a transmission from Torn. Patching you in." Pyro said to David.

"Jak. Fireteam. The Underground needs you. Return to the headquarters." Torn said before ending the communication.

"Sound like it means business." David said.

The team summon their sparrows and they head back to HQ to find out what is going on.

 **Next is where David's dream becomes a reality. Review...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Back at HQ, Fireteam Delta, Jak and Daxter are at briefing with Torn for their next move against the Baron. The light above them swings back and forth. Everytime, the light shines on Daxter, he would make a funny face which sometimes annoyed Torn and the Guardians.

"One of my old guard comrades was sent to the pumping station," Torn said to the Fireteam and Jak, "There's been no word from the patrol, and after what you guys ran into out there, I'm afraid she may need some help."

"Did you say "she"?" Jak asked him.

"Don't even think about it, the ex guard said to him. He then see Daxter messing around by the light and stops it from swinging more, "Stop that! This is serious, you moron!"

"Yeah, Dax. Quit screwing around." Michael said in agreement.

Daxter was halted by Jak, "That's right! Don't mess with the sugar."

"This friend of mine has helped the Underground many times before," Torn said to the team, "Go back to the pumping station and take a look around. Render assistance if needed," he then turns to Daxter, "Now get your squirrelly ass out of here."

With Torn turning his back, Daxter blows raspberry at home. Jak manages to grab him at follows Delta as they leave the HQ towards the Pumping Station. After avoiding the guards, they reach to the Pumping Station. They climb their way up the tall ridge of the station, taking out several new and large Metal Heads. The sun is setting and which will be perfect for the use of cover of darkness. They reach to the top of the ridge where a Hellcat Cruiser is parked near an open area part. Then it hit him.

David remembers the dream he had back at the Tower while sleeping. This is a living breathing reality. "Guys, I remember something from the dream," he said, "This is where I saw you and that girl, Ashelin talking about the House of Mar!"

"You have?" Jak asked him.

"I do believe he is telling the truth." Pyro said.

"Eh, what the heck are we doing risking our lives to rescue some old Krimzon Guard hag anyway?" Daxter asked, "She's probably got more facial hair than me!"

Then all of sudden a figure lands behind David, armlocks, and point her gun at his face. Katara and Michael draw their weapons and aims at the woman.

"You were saying, dumb-ass?" Michael asked Daxter.

"Who the hell are you people?" the woman asked them.

"Are you Ashelin?" David asked her.

"Who wants to know." Ashelin replied.

"Mmm, I do love a woman in uniform! Wanna bark some orders at me? Woof woof!" Daxter then to jump of the woman's arm, "I'm your soldier on the front lines of love," He then jumps back down to the ground, "Waiter, foxhole for two!"

"Keep talking and I'll raise your voice a couple of octaves." Ashelin released David and points her pistol at Daxter.

"May I help?" Katara asked.

"Sure." She replied to the Warlock.

"Easy! Torn asked us to help you." Jak said to her.

"I don't need help." Ashelin said.

"I'm detecting Metal Heads approaching your position." Rose warned.

"But you might. We've got company." Ashelin said as she draws her pistol out.

"Party time." Michael said as he draws out his Sweet Business machine gun.

"Music?" Pyro asked.

"Sure." David replied as he and the others draw their weapons out.

 **[Music – Immagrant Song- Led Zeppline]**

The Guardians, Jak, and Ashelin open fire on the Metal Heads as they jump from the ridge. David pulls out a dagger and throws it at a Metal Head Grunt before shooting his Commando rifle. He then sees several large ones with arm cannons shooting at the Fireteam and Ashelin.

"Stand back!" He shouts before flames gather around. His friends stand clear as the Hunter steps forward. He then sees 6 Metal Heads advancing towards him before smirking. "Draw..." He then draws out the Gunslinger and shoots all six of them. The Metal Heads turned to atom as they disengrate. The Fireteam, Jak, and Ashelin keep on shooting the Metal Heads until there is only one left.

"One more!" He shouts

At the signal, everyone open fire on the last Metal Head with their bullets and plasma. The beast is taking so much before it gets thrown of the edge and on to the ground below.

"Rest in peaces." Michael said.

"Nice shooting." Ashelin said to David.

"Ashelin, from the dream I had on my way here, you told Jak about the Baron's plan and the seal of the House of Mar." David said.

"What else you heard?" Pyro asked the Hunter.

"I also heard that we need to talk to Onin in the Bizar Section of the City." David said.

Ashelin, Jak, Daxter and the Fireteam all look at David. He told them everything he heard about the dream. Ashelin observes the hooded warrior. She was impressed from his actions and his words. She then makes her way to her ship. The group follows her.

"Watching me take care of those metal heads was uh, pretty exciting, wasn't it sugar?" Daxter said before being blown away by the wind from the cruiser, "Hey! Sweet stripes! Gimme them digits so I can look you up sometime! We'll party hard, big city style!"

"Here's my Bazarr access security pass." Ashelin said, handing David her pass.

"Good thing we found you! Other wise we wouldn't gone far," David said.

"We're even now. Until we meet again, Gaurdian" Ashelin said to David as she flies away.

"Wow! What a woman!" Daxter said, growling.

"We should head back to Vin since we saved his rear." David said.

 **[Later...]**

Back at the power station.

"Hey I want to thank you guys for saving my butt out there at the strip mine." Vin said.

"And we'd like to thank you for being such a bad shot!" Daxter said.

"Ah yeah, sorry about that guys. Hah, I'm a bit jumpy these days." The scientist said.

"Jumpy? We hadn't noticed!" Daxter said before screaming, "A metal head behind you!"

"What the! Who the! What? Wha! (panicked breathing)" Vin said freaking out

"Just kidding. Nice reaction time though." Daxter said.

"Not funny!"

Jak and Michael smirked from the humor.

"Those metal heads have been attacking our mining operations and we're running out of eco! Eco power keeps the city Shield Walls up, and if the shield drops... Well, we can all kiss our butts goodbye!" Vin spoke.

"Weve got a few surprises for those metal heads." Katara said.

"You've got to keep the Shield Walls up until the Shadow figures out what to do. My readings show a drop in eco flow at the drill platform. Probably some metal head eggs sucking away power. So, use the warp gate to go to the platform and destroy every metal head egg you can find." Vin informed.

"Let's go for a little egg hunt." David said as he draws out his Last Word Cannon.

Jak and the Fireteam head out to the drill platform to destroy the eggs. One by one the eggs are obliterated by the four soldiers.

"You destroyed the last of the metal head eggs! That should give us a little more eco for the city. Good work!" Vin said.

In the lab Jak and the Fireteam reach to Vin.

"Vin, buddy. We need a favor." Jak said.

"I can't help you with your eco bill." Vin opposed.

"We need you to switch on the access elevator in one of the Palace's support towers." David said.

"Sheesh, that's part of the old B-Zone power grid! It hasn't worked for years."

"Well, if it's too hard for you, we understand." Pyro said, "Power stuff can be tricky but easy for me."

"Tricky? Hmph! I could route the B-Zone conduit lines through the bypass grid, shunting past the eco rings to connect the inductor tubes in series, then back through the outer wall indicator helix and across the resonant flux routes into the number five capacitor array. Assuming the circuits in the GX75B can handle the surge, I could link the phase loop lines into the primary coils, and presto, you've got instant lift juice!" Vin informed as he moved around the lab.

"Vin, you're a genius!" Michael said.

"Eh, actually, Mar was the genius." Vin spoke sheeply "People say he made most of this stuff long ago—the Shield Wall system, the eco grid... Anyway, to get that elevator moving, you gotta find and turn on all the old B-Zone power boxes located in the city. There are five of them!"

"That doesn't sound so tough." Daxter said.

"No. Except those power boxes are guarded by motion-sensing turbo cannons!" Vin said in panic, "But, if you can destroy the cannons, and switch the boxes on, I can do the rest. Just don't tell the Baron I ever saw you!"

"Don't worry about it. We can handle it." David said as Michael stood in front with the Ghalajhorn Rocket Launcher in hand.

Upon completing the mission, Michael fire the rocket launcher and it destroys the last cannon.

"The last cannon is down." David informed Vin.

"Okay, the B-zone power grid is back online. Have fun being killed in the Palace." Vin said.

"Come on, team. Let's pay this Baron a visit." David said.

 **Appologies for the skip. I will write longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jake, Daxter, David, Michael, and Katara head for the support towers, linked to the Palace. They reached to the elevator which takes them to the top of the tower. They carefully make their way across the platform towards the platform. The Guardians find it easily because they have the ability for double jump. Jak is having a hard time getting across. David helped him and they manage to reach to the Palace. Katar and Michael look around Havan City.

"Kinda of reminds us of the Last City back on Earth." Katara said.

"Yeah. This place is like the Tower." Michael said.

"Come on, team." David said.

Katara and Michael then follow David and Jak before they reach to the skylight window. There they see the throne room and inside the room was Baron Praxis and Commander Erol. They are talking with none other than the monster that the Guardians saw back at the Tower.

"Baron Praxis..." Michael said.

"Pyro, link the communication." David said to his Ghost.

"On it." Pyro said and establishes a communication without getting detected.

"I've told you, I will have more eco by week's end. We'll transport it directly to your nest, as promised." Baron said to Metal Head Leader.

" _A deal is of no value if you can't deliver, my dear Baron. I grow impatient with your puny gestures. Give me the agreed upon eco soon, or the deal is off, and your precious city will pay the price."_ The Metal Head Leader said before disappearing.

"He's toying with us! Let me lead an assault on the nest before it's too late! I can take him!" Commander Erol shouted.

"Patience, commander," Baron said calmly to his commander, "No one has ever penetrated the Metal Head nest, you know that. I've seen what comes of such foolish plans. No! Strength is their weakness. We play helpless, we train them to eat from our hands, and then... Move forward with the plan! Tell Ashelin to up her patrols. I want that tomb found."

"But your daughter has not been... agreeable." Erol spoke.

"I'll see to that problem, one way or another." Baron said.

"Ashelin is the Baron's daughter?" David asks.

"I can't believe it." Pyro said.

"While you're at it, find me those three warriors and bring them to me! They have been causing nothing but trouble here in my city! Epecially the hooded one. He's been my only headache more than that wretched Underground." Baron ordered.

"As you wish. He think's he can outrunned my men, but he is wrong." Erol said.

"And find that child! If you'd spend half as much time looking for the little brat as you spend flirting with that mechanic girl, we would have pinned his royal ass to a wall long ago." Baron spoke as well.

"As you wish. With enough persuasion, I'm sure our spy will–..." Erol said. Then all of a sudden, Michael leans in too close and the skylight breaks, some glass. They fall to the ground near, Erol.

"What was that?!" Erol draws his handgun out looking at the top.

Jak, Daxter and the Guardians took covre to avoid being detected.

"We're out of here." David said.

The group head away from the window to get out of here. They head for the western part of the top of the palace when a aircraft with tentacles arrived. Inside the cockpit was Baron Praxis.

"So, we have a rat in the walls, do we? A rat and his boy, it seems. And you must be the strangers that been a thorn on my back." Baron grinned evilly.

"And you're the Baron that has been nothing but the biggest pain in our ass." David said.

"Back for a few more dark eco treatments?! Well allow me to put you all out of your misery!" Baron said.

"Not if we shut you up!" Michael shouts and he draws out his Sweet Business machine gun.

David, Katara, and Jak draw their weapons out and they open fire on the Baron. The bullets did some damage to Baron's craft before he returns fire on them. The group moves out of the way.

"There is nothing you can do!" Baron shouts.

Michael gets in front of the group and creates a Rally Barricade to stop the incoming attack. Jak and David on Baron before he retreats.

"Leaving so soon, Baron. We're just getting started!" David shouts and he and the others ran after him. They catch up to him and continued firing.

"You're powerless!" Baron shouts.

"Power this!" Katara shouts as she gathers void and fires a Void Bomb at the Baron. It cause severe damage to him before the tentacles explode. The Baron has been defeated.

"How do you like that, Baron?!" Michael shouted.

"The dark powers I gave you can't protect you forever! Since I made you, I can destroy you! We'll meet again soon!" Baron said before he retreats.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye-bye." Daxter said.

"We should get back to Torn. I bet he's gonna be pissed about it." David said.

"He's not gonna be pissed." Jak said.

* * *

"The city's on high alert! What the hell did you five do?!" Torn yelled angrily.

"Told you." Michael said.

The group returns to base where Torn, Kor, and the Kid are at now.

"Us? Nothing. We've been uh, sightseeing, right Jak?" Daxter said to his friend.

"Really? Then why are the Krimzon Guard looking for " the three armored warriors, a dangerous young man with light hair, blue tunic, and a rabid orange rat on his shoulder"? Torn asked pointing to a wanted poster.

"Uh, could be anyone. Orange is the new black this season." Daxter said.

"Look, we climbed up to the Palace, knocked out a few guards and trip a few alarms." David said.

"Oh right, that too." Daxter said.

"What?! I didn't authorize a strike on the–..." Torn said.

"Hey, we kicked the Baron's ass." Jak said as Katara cover the kid's ears to block the argument and the profanity.

"Unfortunately, the bastard escaped from us." Michael said.

"And we overheard a secret meeting with the leader of the Metal Heads!" Daxter said.

"You saw the Metal Head leader?" Kor asked.

"No, he was on some communicator, but we heard him talking with Baron Praxis." Jak said.

"The Baron is bribing the Metal Heads with eco!" Daxter said.

"It will never be enough." Kor said.

"But the Baron's gonna double-cross them." Daxter said.

"Is that so? Well, our good Baron's wonderful charm must have angered someone." Kor said but with a kicked grin hidden from the others. Katara sees this in keeps and eye on him, "Because there's word from the wasteland that Metal Head armies are on the move again!"

"Torn, why the hell didn't you tell me Ashelin was Praxis' daughter? What's your connection with her?!" David asked Torn.

"That's none of your business, Hunter! Since you've stirred up the wumpbee's nest, you and whiskers here get to move four of our people to new safe houses. Shuttle each agent to a location they specify. Move all of them without any casualties. Don't screw this up, Delta." Torn said.

After helping the agents moving to their destination...

"The operation was a success, all Underground members are safe. Come back to the hideout, I have a new mission for you while we wait for this alert to blow over."

"What is it this time, Torn?" Katara asked Torn.

"Scouts report movement in Dead Town; creatures moving towards the Sacred Site, just as before." Torn said.

"What happened, uh, before?" Daxter asked

"Metal heads broke through the old city wall. We fought them, but then the Baron pulled back, leaving everyone outside the "new barrier" to die. Only the Shadow stayed, and somehow stopped the attack." Torn informed.

"And now you expect us to go out there again?" Jak asked.

"You catch on fast. If you prevent the metal heads from reaching the Sacred Site, the Shadow will be, most grateful. He might even ask to see you. Hey, I'm probably wasting this, but here's a Vulcan Barrel for that pea shooter of yours. Believe me, you're gonna need it." Torn said as he gives Jak a Vulcan Barrel for his blaster with is now a mini-gun.

"Nice like the Sweet Business gun." Michael said as Torn rolled his eyes.

At the Sacred Site, Jak and Fireteam Delta see Metal Heads approaching them.

"Here they come!" Katara shouts.

The group opens fire on the Metal Heads as they are aproaching. With the upgrade weapon, Jak cuts down many of the Metal Heads before the Fireteam finishes the rest off. Jak and Daxter reach to an old hut.

"Is that... Is that? No, it couldn't be. That's not..." Daxter said stuttering.

"It's... Samos' hut." Jak said.

"But what? How? When? Where? Why?!" Daxter said.

"We're in the future, Dax. This horrible place is our world!" Jak said in awed.

"You mean you guys time traveled?" Pyro asked and Jak nods.

"Wow." Michael said.

"I'm feeling an energy presence somewhere." Pyro said.

"I'm feeling it too." Rose said.

"We should return to base." David said.

The group returns to base and meet with Torn.

"The Shadow has decided it's time to meet you." Torn said.

"Why is that place in the old ruins so important to you?" Jak asked.

"There's a powerful energy force at the old house. The metal heads are drawn to it." Torn said.

"No kidding? We used to know the guy that lived there." Jak said.

"So, you're the new recruits who keep getting into trouble."

"Oh no, not you!" Daxter exclaimed.

"Welcome to our humble Underground movement. I am known as the Shadow, but you may call me Samos. And you are?"

"Name's David and this is Fireteam Delta, Michael and Katara." David said.

"Sheesh Jak, we went through all that to meet his holiness, old log on the head, grandpa green?!" Daxter said.

"Don't you know who we are?" Jak asked Samos.

"Sorry kid, never seen you before, and I never forget a face. Especially one that ugly." Samos said about Daxter which made the Guardians smirked.

"So it begins." Daxter said.

"How is this possible? We came through the rift with you. Into the future, right?" Jak said.

"Yeah! You used to look older than dirt, and uglier than a knotted stump. What gives? Did you get a little nip and tuck while we were gone?" Daxter asked.

"Listen people, I don't know what kind of twigs you've been chewing on, but I don't have time for this. We've got a Baron to overthrow, a child heir to protect, an invasion of Metal Heads to stop, and a city to save. I'd say the schedule's pretty full! Besides, I haven't gone through any rifts; I hate teleporting!" Samos said.

"Sure sounds like the old Samos." Daxter said.

"Right now I need you to go to Haven Forest and root out a few metal heads. That forest is my source of power, but I can't protect it much longer. Chase down and destroy all the metal head scouts you find there. Good luck, and welcome to the fight!" Samos said.

"Gladly." David said and the group head to Haven Forest.

 **Review but no flames also pairings are now decided by me...**

 **David x Ashelin**

 **Katara x Torn**

 **Jak x Kiera**

 **Daxter x Tess**

 **Michael x ?**


End file.
